1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data transmitting apparatus (e.g., an image capture apparatus) that can transmit moving image data which includes image data corresponding to a plurality of frames via a plurality of transmission paths to an external apparatus (e.g., an external recording apparatus or an external display apparatus), and an image data receiving apparatus that can receive moving image data which includes image data corresponding to a plurality of frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-186959, an image capture apparatus is connected to a camera control unit via a single cable, and the image capture apparatus can transmit a video signal to an external apparatus.
According to a conventional system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-244294, an image capture apparatus is connected to an external recording apparatus via a single cable, and the image capture apparatus can transmit moving image data to the external recording apparatus.
However, the following problem occurs in a system including an image data transmitting apparatus (e.g., an image capture apparatus) and an external apparatus (e.g., an external recording apparatus or an external display apparatus) that are connected via a single transmission path. For example, due to transmission path limitations, moving image data having an image size (e.g., the number of pixels in the horizontal and vertical directions) larger than 1920×1080 cannot be transmitted. Such a system cannot transmit 4096×2160, 4096×1080, or 2048×1080 moving image data too.
The above-mentioned problem may be solved if the system includes two or more transmission paths that connect the image data transmitting apparatus and the external apparatus. However, when two or more transmission paths are provided in the system, it is necessary to determine a method for transmitting moving image data which includes image data corresponding to a plurality of frames via respective transmission paths.
Further, when two or more transmission paths are provided in the system, it is necessary to determine a configuration and a method for correctly rearranging image data corresponding to a plurality of frames received via respective transmission paths.